A Friendly Surprise
by Fox of the Seven Valleys
Summary: Is it bad to be different? Everyone seems to think so. Maybe I'm a little to different. I mean, it's not everyday someone finds out they are related to fictional clan's from their favorite tv show, meet some of their favorite characters, and become the adoptive daughter of them.


**Chapter 1: the beginning of a journey starts with one step**

**My POV**

My name is Tara Dimisit. Or at least that's the name my adoptive family gave me before they died.

I have always liked to read.

When I read I'm in tune with the characters emotions.

When they cry, it makes me sad.

When they succeed I feel happy.

I tend to find the truth before anyone else.

I like to come up with theories.

Like, what if I was from the Naruto world.

Possibly even Naruto's twin sister.

I can come up with plenty of reasons that I could be his twin as well.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes that match his. I have an extreme love for ramen and can eat it without too many side effects.

I'm pretty hyperactive most of the time.

See? But then I go and tell myself, "There are probably other girls and bys who are like Naruto too. so I can't possibly be his twin."

I figured out who Tobi was after about a month of looking into his looks and then piecing the puzzle together.

Figured out the Uchiha massacre early on too.

I like to draw. I tend to draw anime characters instead of animals or scenery though.

I have drawn, Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru was my first attempt in a very long time at an animal.

I have also drawn, Neji Hyuga, Kushina Uzumaki, Teto, Gakupo, and Edward Elric.

One day my life was fine…..

But the next it was horrible.

I knew a lot of people hated me. I never knew why though.

One day they set my house on fire in the middle of the night.

My adoptive family died that night.

I barely made it out alive and when I finally did they tried to kill me.

So I did the one thing a five year old girl could do, run.

My house was next to a forest.

I ran as fast as I could through the trees until the ground gave out from under me.

I fell down a long skinny hole that the adults didn't notice.

When I reached the bottom I fell into a large amount of water. A miniature lake.

Luckily the spot I landed in I could stand up in.

In the center of the lake was an island and a house.

Now I was very surprised when I was able to sick my hand to the top of the water.

After a few tries I managed to walk on the top of the water and headed to the house.

I was quite surprised when I found the house had people in it.

Not just any people either.

Inside the house were some of my favorite Naruto characters.

Now are you wondering how a five year old can type this story?

Well she can't. I'm currently 14. Looking back into my past I can safely say I was not normal.

But back to the story now,

Inside the house were Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, Itachi Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju.

They had all looked in surprise when they saw a five year old severely burned little girl open the door.

How about I tell you this next part from my own point of view.

**Five Year old Tara POV**

I saw six people who looked like some of my favorite Naruto characters and froze.

"Sorry," I said quietly, "I didn't know anyone lived here."

They all continued looking at me until a blonde who looked like the fourth spoke up.

"How did you find this place?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

My eyes were still producing tears.

"Some mean people came and *hic* burned down mommy and daddy's house." I told them.

"I *hic* made it out of the house *hic* and they chased me into the woods.*hic*"

"I fell down *hic* a hole and into the lake.*hic* and then walked on the water*hic* over to the house." I finished.

The red head who looked like Kushina looked like she was about to go kill someone. 'Scary,' I thought.

The blonde who looked like Tsunade stood up and walked halfway to me. She knelt down.

"What's your name little one? My name is Tsunade. I can heal those burns for you." She told me.

I felt my eyes widen.

"My name? How do I know you won't hurt me?" I asked her. I had stopped crying.

"You don't trust very easily do you? I'll pinky promise I won't hurt you. And none of the others will either." She reassured me.

"My name is Tara. Well, that's the name my new mommy and daddy gave me. I can't pro-pro- now- nounce my last name though. Can I ask you a question?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"How did you get here?" I bluntly asked.

They all blinked.

"What do you mean, how did we get here little one?" Hashirama asked.

I frowned and puffed out one of my cheeks.

"I recognize you all. You're all in a book series I read. So I ask again, how did you…. All….. get… *cough cough*" I fell to my knees at this point.

Tsunade rushed over to my and I passed out in her arms.

**My POV**

And that was my first encounter with ninjas.

After I had woken up next they told me how they just all woke up here.

I told them how I knew them as well.

To say we were shocked was an understatement but it was nothing compared to what happened next.

**Five Year old Tara POV**

"Earlier you said you walked on the water right?" Tobirama asked.

I nodded.

"How?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I just did it." I stated.

I saw Itachi whisper something to Minato and he nodded and whispered back.

From their distance from me I shouldn't be able to hear them but I did.

Itachi had told Minato that he has a suspicion that I am also from their world and on top of that a protégée.

And Minato replied that he thinks he knows who I am.

They looked to me and noticed I was looking at them.

"What is a protégée?" I asked them.

Everyone looked shocked.

I heard a whisper in my ear.

'**Kit a protégée is someone like you. Someone smart.' **It had said in my ear.

"Oh. I get it now. So a protégée is someone smart for their age. But that doesn't describe me." I finished.

'**Oh, then what does.' **It asked.

"Mmmm… I don't know. A fast learner?" I said.

"Tara-chan, who are you talking too?" Kushina asked.

"Huh, wasn't one of you talking?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

'**Kit, they can't hear me.'**

"Well, why can't they hear me?" I asked.

It laughed.

"What is so funny? If they cannot hear you then at least tell me your name." I stated annoyed.

The laughter stopped.

'**My name? What makes you think I have one foolish kit?' **it answered.

"You must have a name. And I'm not foolish." I said puffing out my cheeks again.

'***sigh and then chuckle* Since you are brave enough to ask, my name is Kurama.**

**King off all the Bijuu. The Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi! You will address me as Kurama-sama or Kurama-sensei. I will teach you and you will become my daughter. *Chuckles* that is if you're brave enough.'**

"I'm not sure whether to be offended by that , to laugh at that, or be happy you told me your name ya self centered fuzzball." I said incredibly annoyed.

"What did the voice say?" Minato asked.

I looked at him.

"Do you want to know exactly what he said?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Alright I'll try my best to imitate him then." I told them.

"He said:

'*sigh and then chuckle* Since you are brave enough to ask, my name is Kurama.

King off all the Bijuu. The Nine Tailed Fox Kyuubi! You will address me as Kurama-sama or Kurama-sensei. I will teach you and you will become my daughter. *Chuckles* that is if you're brave enough.'

Should I be offended?" I asked.

They all looked shocked.

**My POV**

That was how I found out I was a jinchuriki.

I was in no way related to Naruto or his parents though. That was something we found out.

But boy were we in for a surprise.

**Five Year old Tara POV**

Tsunade came back with the blood test results.

"Well, she isn't yours Kushina, Minato. But there is a twist." She paused.

"She is part Uchiha….." she paused again. Itachi looked in shocked.

"And Part Senju….." she paused again. This time Hashi and Tobi were in shock.

"And Part Uzumaki….." she continued. Kushina was in shock.

"And Hyuga…." She continued now that everyone except for herself and me.

"And Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, and Yuki." She finished.

**(A/N: Yuki clan is Haku's clan.)**

Kurama-sensei laughed in my head.

"I-I'm all of that!?" I asked in shock now.

"H-how?" Minato asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade stated simply.

**My POV**

Well, are you shocked?

I'm afraid I have to go make dinner for my guests now.

They are a surprise. If you want to know about them then I suggest you go and check out my page. By the end of the month I will post a new story about how I met them and how they got here.

Farewell my readers and fellow authors.


End file.
